A Little Healthy Competition
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Jess and Don get invloved in some healthy competition! Flack/Angell This story comes AFTER "Go Outside" and BEFORE "Goonies Never Die" Jess is NOT pregnant in this fic. Part of "Little Moments Like That".


**A/N first off...I'm sorry! I know I'm throwing you for a loop!!! I just got the inspiration for this story and had to write it, it comes after "Go Outside" and BEFORE " Goonies Never Die" Jess is NOT pregnant in this fic. I realized there is a huge time jump between "Go Outside" and "Goonies Never Die" and I wanted to bridge that gap just a little. i want you to know there is a time gap between those two stories...things don't happen necessairly as fast as the fics lead you to believe...I just ran out of ideas at the time! Also, this is part of "Little Moments Like That"! Sorry for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What are you doing right now?" The voice on the phone said, stressing the last two words. Jess giggled.

"Oh, not much, just sitting here staring at my paperwork, wondering if I can will it to write itself and debating whether or not I should take my lunch break" She answered.

"In all my years of being a cop, my paperwork has never done itself, so if you figure it out, let me know. Also, I think you should take your lunch break now and come to the park with me, Mac and Adam." Don mentioned.

"Why are you guys going to the park?" Jess wondered.

"We're having a slow day and since it's so nice out, we figured we'd play some soccer" He explained. "We need a fourth player" He offered.

"Sounds like a good way to spend lunch to me" She laughed.

"Ok, we're meeting in the locker room so we can change" He informed her. Jess cleared her desk and made her way to the locker room. She threw on her jogging pants and a hoodie and waited for the guys. Soon all three of them strolled in to change.

"You're quick" Adam noted, finding Jess on the bench.

"I guess" She shrugged.

"Two minutes and we'll be ready" Mac stated, digging through his locker.

The four stood at the park. The sun was shining and there was with a slight breeze, but with a jacket, the day was down right perfect.

"I can't believe it snowed last weekend and now it's like this" Angell commented.

"Weather is crazy" Adam chimed in.

"Sure is" Flack agreed.

"Let's get this game started before we get called back" Mac broke up the small talk. "We need teams" He added.

"Um, how about Me and Adam, against you and Flack" Angell suggested.

"You don't want to be on a team with your husband?" Adam was confused.

"A little healthy competition is good for a relationship" She replied with a laugh.

"Fair enough, let's do this" Flack said, dropping the soccer ball.

With in the first fifteen minutes, Angell and Adam were kicking ass and taking names. It wasn't that Flack and Mac weren't good; it was just that the other team was better.

"That woman of your's is a machine!" Mac mentioned, during a time out.

"If I remember correctly I think she played in high school" Flack panted, using the short break to catch his breath.

"I think we're in trouble" Mac grinned.

"Nah, I think we still have a shot" Flack disagreed.

"Alright, you guys ready to get back at it, so we can continue to wipe the floor with ya?" Angell taunted. Adam only laughed.

"It's on girlfriend" Flack shot back with a confident nod. Flack controlled the ball coming down the field, not ignoring the fact that his wife was in the process of removing her sweatshirt. He smiled, knowing he could use this to his advantage when he saw Adam's eyes glued to her. He motioned Mac down the field behind the lab tech. "Hey Ross, quit staring at my wife and pay attention to the game, cause if you don't" He paused and shot the ball towards Mac and Mac kicked it to the area designated for a goal. "Things like that happen" He laughed. Adam blushed at being caught staring.

"Sorry" He mumbled to Angell.

"It's ok Adam; we're still ahead by four." She replied, sending the ball back in his direction.

Nearly a half hour later, the game was losing its edge. Adam and Angell were still winning and Flack and Mac were just trying to keep up. Mac checked the time on his cell.

"I should probably be getting back to make sure the lab is still in order."He said. "Good game though, we should do this more often" The older detective added.

"I think I'm going to get back too, see if Stella or Lindsay need any help." Adam mentioned.

"Alright, we'll be back soon, just going to play a little one on one" Flack told him and then turned back to his wife. "First to get three goals, wins" He spit out, running towards the ball. It didn't take Jess very long to beat Don at his game. He wasn't really interested in winning anyway. He just wanted to watch her play. Don sat down on the ground and pulled her down with him. "I remember you saying you used to play, but I had no idea you were that good." He grinned.

"I am a woman of many talents" She giggled.

"I know that" He whispered, kissing her slowly. Their kiss was interrupted by her stomach growling.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly. "I skipped lunch, remember?" She added. Don stood a helped her to her feet.

"Well then Miss Jessica, let's get you some food, then a shower, you're all sweaty" He acknowledged.

"Look who's talking, you're like dripping" She pointed out.

"Then I guess we both need a shower" He hinted with a wink. His blue eyes flickered.

"Don, we're headed back to work, I think not" She turned him down. He put on a mock pout as they walked into the deli. "Sorry bud, that's what you get for getting all excited at lunch" She noted, leaning up to kiss him.

As the shift ended, everyone gathered in the break room.

"So how did the soccer game go?" Danny asked.

"Me and Angell kicked butt!" Adam announced proudly.

"Wait, Flack and Angell played against each other?" Lindsay clarified.

"Yeah Flack and I played against Angell and Adam." Mac answered.

"A little healthy competition never hurts" Flack laughed.

"A little healthy competition? That sounds like fun" Stella grinned. Mac breathed a light laugh.

"Well Angell is one hell of a player" He mentioned, deterring the attention form Stella's comment.

"Thank you Mac, I really enjoy the game" Angell chimed in. "Well, I'm taking off, I'm exhausted" She disclosed, leaving the room.

"I'm with her, later guys" Flack ducked out too.

"You know I didn't really care who won, I just liked getting a chance to play" Don mentioned in the car on the way home.

"What are you a little league coach?" Jess laughed.

"Actually, I'm a YMCA coach, but I was telling the truth." He claimed.

"Sure, you're just upset you that the athletic cop and the marine lost to a girl and a lab geek" She teased. Don glared at her. She stuck her tongue out in response.

* * *


End file.
